cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkside
Appearance/Personality Darkside has grey skin, black hair, and big dark-red eyes and stands at 5' 11" and weighing 170 lbs. ﻿Darkside wears a thick black trenchcoat over his thick black T-shirt and covers his black jeans. Darkside doesn't have much emotion due to the fact of being a dark entity incarnated in human form. The only emotions he ever knew was hatred, anger, and lust. But, while being stuck in crazE's head, began to learn and build emotions of his own, which he now tries to put into use. History: Darkside first officially appeared when Barky (a tree that annoys the cult by Ziolang) kept annoying everyone and broke into crazE's mind. Darkside took control of crazE's body, personifying himself for the first time through crazE. Darkside grabbed an axe and began to kill Barky by chopping him in half, although Barky always somehow respawned somewhere else. For awhile, Darkside communicated and fought through crazE's body, the only real features changing were the eyes and the sudden paling of the skin and the appearance of his signature axe. One day while torturing Barky, Barky finally lashed out and for some reason obtained an immense amount of power. After an epic battle and an energy clash, Darkside's entity split from crazE's and Darkside obtained his own body made from the energy melding with Darkside's dark energy. Barky's strange power, though, disappeared after that. Since then, Darkside now enjoys an actual body and explored the world twice, occasionally coming around the Cult. Darkside still keeps in touch with crazE, due to the fact that both of them are bonded through the friendship they've created in crazE's mind. Powers: 'Dark Powers- '''Darkside, being darkness incarnate, has mastered the powers of darkness. A basic description, but when used strategically can be extremely lethal. '''Dark Transition- '''Darkside can power himself up three times. The first powerup, Darkside's eyes turn bloodred and his hands are encased in pure darkness. The second stage, Darkside's white around his eyes turn black and his arms become pure dark energy and a thick dark haze surrounds him, physically showing the power he's obtained through this stage. The last stage, he transfers his body from (solid human form) to pure shadow form, in which his body would be made of pure dark energy. While he is in this dark form, his powers become tenfold and cannot be killed except with light energy. '''Axe mastery- '''Not really a power, but more of a technique, Darkside has mastered the skills of using an axe. Holding Items: '"The Axe"﻿- '''Darkside wields the most basic axe known to man, a one-yard handle and basic-shaped steel axehead. It may be generic and common, but it's his favorite of all-time. Trivia: *Darkside was literally supposed to be crazE's alter-ego like a multi-personality, but after awhile crazE finally decided to separate the two using the battle as an opportunity. *Darkside's (unofficial) real name is Drakis. "Darkside"﻿ was supposed to be a label for him when he was part of crazE, but now the name is long overdue for a change. *Although not a lot of people remember, Darkside (the character) is still initiated to the cult, although crazE had left. Darkside simply follows crazE and respects his choices. *At first read, Darkside's power would be similar to Giga's were it not that Darkside cannot use his dark powers to his full power like Giga, or he would waste the darkness he needs to keep his body in form.